


Helios

by TheSistersBread



Series: I Manage Mischief [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filius Flitwick should actually sleep, Fire, Friendship, Heliopaths, Imaginary Creatures, Minerva McGonagall is tired, Now he gets to watch everyone else suffer, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Severus Snape is Draco Malfoy's Godparent, fire spirits, friends - Freeform, poor him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Part II of I Manage MischiefLuna, Draco and Megan are nowhere to be found. Naturally, something is up.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood & Megan Jones, Megan Jones & Draco Malfoy
Series: I Manage Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164827
Kudos: 10





	Helios

"Filius, have you seen Ms Lovegood recently?"

The half-goblin in question looks blearily up at Minerva McGonagall. He should have know that staying up to finish that text yesterday was a bad idea. 

He is not awake enough for this.

”No, Minerva, why do you ask?”

Minerva glances over at the dazed eyes of the Weasley twins and the hysterical wailing of Lee and raises an eyebrow at him.

There can only be a few culprits and Luna Lovegood is definitely at the top of the list.

”I haven’t seen her recently.” he admits. The sooner he can get to bed, the better.

* * *

Pomona Sprout smiles at the disgruntled Deputy McGonagall.

She gently pats her plants, lightly smacks the Venomous Tentacula when it gets a little naughty and turns back to the harried woman. 

”Minerva”, she greets warmly, “what brings you here?”

The Scottish woman looks rather miserable.

”I don’t suppose you’ve seen Ms Jones at all today?”

Pomona frowns, “No I don’t suppose I have.”

She hopes Megan Jones hasn’t gone and got herself into more trouble but she knows it’s unlikely. 

Still she’s a little worried about the girl.

Although she ends up neck deep in trouble all the time, Ms Jones is kind and lively.

Pomona is almost scared to know what she’s gotten herself caught up in this time.

* * *

”Severus.”

”What has my godson done now?”

The man does not bother with a greeting. There is only one reason Minerva would be visiting him on a Sunday.

”Have you seen him at all today?”

Severus finally looks up.

”Of course not”, he deadpans, “he’s visiting Helios.”

”Helios?”

”The children’s friend - a Heliopath.” he says dismissively.

He has work to do and papers to mark.

Although, he kind of wishes he could be there to see Minerva’s face when she finds them.

* * *

Minerva only knows of one person who would come up with something like a Heliopath: Xenophilius Lovegood.

She Apparates to his door and knocks, twice, smartly.

”Minerva McGonagall”, Xenophilius greets in his usual dreamy voice.

”I suppose the children invited you over to meet their friend.”

”Yes, Helios.”

At her expectant look, Xenophilius divulges more:”Helios the Heliopath. Draco came up with the name and-“

”Xenophilius!” Minerva cuts in sharply because she is tired and worried and has no idea what a Heliopath is!

”Oh, my apologies, Mr Malfoy-“

”That’s not what I meant!”

Xenophilius falls silent.

“Mr Malfoy Black-“ he attempts once more.

Minerva glares at him.

”Of for goodness sake! Just take me to meet Helios!”

Xenophilius smiles at this.

“Not to worry!” he says chipperly. “Luna told me how nervous some of the students were to come and meet Helios so they took Helios back to Hogwarts with them.”

”THEY WHAT?”

* * *

Luna, Megan and Draco giggle -

“I do not giggle.”

“Yes you do.”

“Shut up!”

\- as they approach Hogwarts.

Helios is a big softy really and they’re looking forward to introducing their fiery friend to their other friends.

They are sure that Helios is going to love them!

”Fred, George, Lee!” they yell excitedly.

Their friends looked rather dazed at breakfast when they mentioned Helios and they are sure the twins will get along with them.

Fred and George emerge from the castle, knocking each other over in their haste to get there first.

Lee calmly steps over both of them, only to freeze when he sees them.

”What is that?”

Helios recoils defensively.

”What a magnificent beast!”

”How truly wondrous.”

”It has reduced me to tears, dear Georgie!”

“I feel the same way, beloved Freddie!”

Lee stares at them speechlessly for a little longer before blurting out “Your friend is so cool!”

Helios finally, finally relaxes.

That is, at least until Professor McGonagall comes storming up to them.

”You three” she shrieks with mounting annoyance, “where is this Helios?”

Everything seems to happen in slow motion.

McGonagall finally realises just where the three of them are sitting.

“Wha-“ her mouth flaps open.

”A Heliopath is a mammoth spirit of fire. It has a vague outline but due to its flames, it is hard to pinpoint it.” Luna recites.

Minerva McGonagall is many things but stupid is not one of them. She retreats to the safeness of the Great Hall.

“Oi, Nev, get down here!”

“Yeah Helios is friendly!”

”They won’t burn!”

* * *

”Minerva?”

”Yes?”

”Why are you staring at the fire?”

”Friendly Heliopaths don’t burn.”

”What? What’s a Heliopath?”

”Look out of the window.”

The rest of the staff with the exception of Severus Snape stagger back into their seats. It takes them a while to be able to speak.

”What was that?”

”Is” Filius corrects absentmindedly. Perhaps he is daydreaming or hallucinating. Lack of sleep can-

Severus’ flat, dry, monotonous voice states “They are Helios the Heliopath.”

Rolanda groans and buries her head into her arms.


End file.
